Black and White Piano Keys
by adAprilShower
Summary: Sasuke never liked the piano, but he always had to listen to it since his father was a famous piano teacher. When Fugaku takes piano prodigy Uzumaki Naruto under his wing though, things change, but is Sasuke really falling for the young pianist?
1. He Caught My Eye

**Hey everyone! We have a snow day today so I thought I'd start my new story. I am actually really proud of this one and I hope you all like it! **

**Summary: Sasuke never liked the piano, but he always had to listen to it since his father was a famous piano teacher. When Fugaku takes piano prodigy Uzumaki Naruto though, things change, but Sasuke really falling for the young pianist? **

**Rated: M duh**

**Black and White Piano Keys**

The only thing more beautiful than his playing is he himself.

That was the first thought I had when I head him play _Fur Elise_ on his first lesson. According to my father this new student, Uzumaki Naruto, was going to be good for his reputation as a piano instructor.

I never liked the piano; I found the classical music boring, day in and day out, Beethoven, Joplin, Clement, Mozart and everything in between. I liked Linking Park, Atreyu, Disturbed and the like, so of course I hate the piano, but this one was different. His long tan fingers moved across the keys so gracefully. The song was flawless. I was surprised he needed lessons with that skill, but one can always improve, I suppose.

Usually I don't listen to my father's students. I hole myself up in my room and listen to my ipod with the sound on full blast. This time, before I could disappear upstairs, I saw him. He caught my eye. I stayed downstairs and listened to him play; I wondered what this sickening feeling in my stomach was.

I stayed in the hallway leading to my father's study where he teaches, listening to Naruto play. After the lesson I kind of hung around, hoping to introduce myself. Luckily, Naruto exited by himself. I heard my father say something about being with him in a minute. Naruto looked at me in surprise; maybe he didn't know his teacher had a son.

"Are you Uchiha-sensei's next student?" he asked me. I know I look a lot like my mom, but can't he tell we're somehow related?!

"No I'm his son, Uchiha Sasuke," I said and held out my hand which he shook. I liked the way my pale hand looked next to his tanned one.

"Nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto," he said cheerily.

"I know," I replied, "I heard you play. You're very talented."

"Thanks," he said, "I-" he stopped when my father entered the hall.

"Sorry for the wait Naruto," he said, then saw me standing there, "Did you need something Sasuke?"

"Nah, I'm good," I said, turning to leave waving goodbye to Naruto. I knew my father didn't like me interacting with his students.

**-Break-**

The next few days I contemplated my reaction to Naruto. I'll admit, I'm not the best when it comes to things emotional or social, so I didn't have the answer.

One more day before Naruto's next lesson (I checked my father's calendar, nothing wrong with that) I still didn't have a clue, but luckily I got a call from someone who might.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, expecting it to be for my father as usual.

"Foolish Otouto, you lack variety," said the voice on the other line that I knew so well.

"Oh hey, Aniki," I said, flopping down on the couch in the living room, "How's college?"

"Same old, Same old," Itachi answered, "Tests, boring lectures, everyone hitting on me even though I keep telling them I'm asexual, but enough of that. How are you Sasuke?"

"Well actually, I need some advice," I said, although I still didn't like admitting that I needed Itachi's help.

"Well, then shoot gay-bo," he said. I hate it when he pokes fun at my sexuality; it makes me want to rip his dick off. He doesn't need it anyway Mr. Asexual.

"Father has a new student. I listened to him play and you know I hate piano, anyways he's very talented. I don't really know, but there's something about him," I told him.

Itachi chuckled, "Well, I can't tell you exactly what you are feeling, but I think it would benefit you to get to know him," he advised.

"But you know father doesn't like me even looking at his students," I reminded him.

"Since when do you listen to father Sasuke? Need I remind you of when you 'came out of the closet'?" he asked, I could tell he was smirking.

"Yeah, I guess I'll try. Thanks Itachi," I said, "Bye."

"Goodbye Otouto," he said and hung up.

**-Break-**

I was pretty excited/nervous all day to see Naruto again, but of course my idiot friends (and Juugo) stopped by wanting to hang out and although I am a hard ass, admittedly, I couldn't just tell them to fuck off.

"Hey guys, it's summer I thought I got rid of you for a few months," I said when I saw my friends Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo at the door.

"Come on Sasuke, ya know ya love us, except Karin," Suigetsu said while slurping on a giant Pepsi.

Karin scowled and knocked Suigetsu's drink to the ground, spilling the contents on the porch.

"Hey bitch, I was drinking that!" Suigetsu shouted at her and I rolled my eyes.

"Then you should know to keep your mouth shut jackass! You should stop drinking so much anyways, I don't like stopping every five minutes for you to go to the bathroom," Karin shouted back.

"Screw you! I'll just get another," Suigetsu retorted.

They continued to yell at each other and I raised an eyebrow at Juugo, who just shook his head. Those two always argued. Juugo pulled the quarreling pair apart and both shut up.

"So what did you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Movies?" Juugo suggested and we all agreed.

**-Break-**

"That movie was so scary, hold me Sasuke!" Karin said dramatically, while clinging on to me.

"Quit wasting your time Karin. He's gay remember?" Suigetsu said, now drinking a Slurpee.

"I know, I just like creeping him out with my breasts," Karin said, winking at me.

I grunted, "Well, I got to get back home you guys. I'll see ya," I said, walking off towards home.

"See ya fag!" I heard Suigetsu call from behind me.

At times like this I wish I had a watch to check if Naruto had his lesson yet.

I heard a car slow down next to me and glanced over. It was an old sickeningly orange pick up trunk, the paint peeling in some places. I didn't recognize the truck, but I did know the driver.

"Hey Sasuke, you going home? I'm on my way there if you need a ride," Naruto said as cheerful as last week.

"Sure," I said, entering the truck. I felt my stomach flip flop.

Naruto smiled widely at me and began driving to my house. He turned on the CD player and I expecting it to be classical, but instead Atreyu was blasting from the speakers.

I must have made a face because Naruto laughed suddenly, "What? Were you expecting Chopin?" he asked.

"Actually I was. Don't you like classical?" I asked.

"Of course, but I like this too," Naruto said gesturing to the radio, "You can like more than one type of music y'know. And if you don't like classical than why did you listen to me play?"

I huffed a little, man his attitude annoyed me. "I just felt like it. Don't expect me to listen to you every week," I said. I sounded like such an ass saying that, but it was too late now.

Naruto didn't seem to mind my attitude and laughed again, "Ah, don't worry, I wasn't expecting anything from you," he said.

"Are you saying you don't think I'm talented? I'll have you know, I'm the top of my class," I said angrily, turning to glare at him.

The idiot, he was smiling! "No, I'm not expecting anything from you because I don't know you. Your sure are angered easily," he noted.

We reached my house, "Anyway, thanks," I said, perhaps a little begrudgingly, "I'm just going to sneak around back. My father doesn't like me being around his students," I said hopping out of Naruto's truck.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't mean to get you in trouble," Naruto said worriedly.

"No, its ok," I assured him, "I'll be fine."

**That's it for chapter one! Hope you liked it. Please review! **


	2. Friends

**Hello ladies and maybe gentlemen…? Perverts…? Anyways, sorry or taking longer than usual. But since I have midwinter break this week, I'll probably be able to update more. **

**I own nothing of course.**

**Black and White Piano Keys**

Okay, I lied.

I did still listen to Naruto play. Every week. But he didn't know that. I would sneak downstairs when he arrived and then sneak back up before he left.

That didn't mean that I never talked to him. Sometimes we'd see each other and have random little chitchats. We weren't really friends though, more like acquaintances. We only knew each other by circumstance.

One day, about a month after we first met, there was a really bad thunderstorm the same day of Naruto's lesson. It also just so happens that my mother was at my aunts and my father was at a meeting. Naruto's lesson would be starting soon and I was the only one there. I couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

When the phone rang I expected it to be Naruto to cancel, he shouldn't drive over here in this weather. Instead it was my father.

"Hello Sasuke, could you call Naruto and tell him there is no lesson today?" he asked, "My meeting just ended and it's raining pretty badly so won't be back for awhile. The number is in the address book. Thanks, bye." Dial tone.

I sighed and went into my father's study to rummage around for the damn address book. When I finally managed to find it, the doorbell rang.

"I hope it's a hot demon coming to have sex with me and steal my soul," I mumbled to myself (Othello XD). Well who else could it be? Its pouring rain and I always wanted to screw a sexy (male, of course) demon.

It was Naruto.

"_Ah, close enough," _I thought.

"Hey Naruto, I'm sorry you had drive all the way here, but the lesson's cancelled. My father's not here," I explained, "I was actually about the call you."

"It's alright. It couldn't have done any good since my phone isn't working," Naruto said. He was going to leave, but my nii-san's words of wisdom suddenly came back to me. 'I think it would benefit you to get to know him'.

"Hey, um…you came all the way here and it's raining. Why don't you stay for a bit?" I suggested.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble," Naruto said uncertainly.

"It's no trouble," I assured.

"Ok, thanks," Naruto said, entering the house. I got a towel for him to dry off. His hair looked sticking up all over the place from drying his hair. I noticed he was shivering a little.

"Want something to warm you up?" I asked, trying not to get any perverted thoughts.

"Sure, that would be nice, thanks," he said gratefully. I led him to the living room and then went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. We weren't actually supposed to eat or drink even near the sofa, but since no one was him I thought what the heck.

"Thanks," Naruto said when I handed him the steaming mug. He blew in the liquid to cool it off. I thought his little, pink mouth looked cute all puckered up.

"So, is my playing any better?" he asked out of the blue.

I twitched, how did he know I was till listening? There was only one thing to do: deny. "I wouldn't know, I haven't heard you," I said.

Naruto moved his face closer to mine. I would have mentioned something about personal space if I didn't like this so much. "Liar," he whispered, giving me a foxy grin that I found very sexy.

I glared at him, "How would you know?" I asked.

"If you didn't want me to know, than you should try to move more quietly instead of tromping up and down the stairs," he said and I grunted, "Mind telling me why you are so interested in my playing? You're father says you don't listen to anyone else."

"_Dammit father,"_I thought. "You're different," I grumbled. I'm not a very open person and this confessing thing was killing me.

"What kind of different? Good or bad?" he asked. Why must he drag more out of me?

"Good I suppose, but your attitude bugs me," I said, placing my empty mug on the coffee table. Naruto did the same.

Naruto seemed lost in thought for a second, "How do you feel about me?" he suddenly asked.

"How do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Like…" he looked thoughtfully at the ceiling or a second before returning his gaze to me, "How would you react if I were to kiss you right now?"

My eyes widened in surprise. Was he asking what I think he's asking?

"Why don't you test it for yourself?" I asked after regaining my composure, glad it came out without a hitch.

Naruto looked a bit surprised at my response, but that didn't stop him from accepting my invitation. I felt his soft lips move lightly against mine, his hand moving to the back of my neck to press out lips harder together. I kissed back, then pulled away a bit. His eyes were half closed and his mouth was parted slightly. I knew exactly what I wanted to do with that mouth. I reconnected out lips, lightly pushing at the entrance to his with my tongue. He opened his mouth for me and I slipped my tongue in, quickly finding his own. I rubbed my tongue with his causing him to moan slightly. I loved that guttural sound he made along with the wet sounds of our kiss. I began to get more frantic, my tongue searching all around his hot mouth while I grasped his blonde hair to pull him closer. Naruto's own tongue was pushing against mine playfully, while he wrapped his tanned arms around my waist, pulling me closer. We were both running out of breath and had to pull away, but listening to Naruto's panting made me want to kiss him more.

I don't know how long we continued to kiss. It felt like forever, but was probably only a few minutes. In the back of my head I knew we should stop in case on of my parents came home, but my body was enjoying this treatment too much.

Unfortunately, I heard the front door close before I heard it open. Both of us shot up from our lying position on the couch. Shit, my hair was probably as messed up as Naruto's. I mostly expected to see my father there, but instead it was Itachi.

He scrutinized us with an arched eyebrow, "Sasuke," he said, "You know you're not supposed to have food or drink near the sofa." (A/N: This is how one acts when he walks in to find his brother making out with another guy)

Naruto looked at both of us confusedly. I sighed, "Naruto this is my brother, Itachi. Itachi this is Naruto," I said.

"Ah, so you're the one that has my Otouto all hot and bothered," Itachi said with an evil smirk.

"Aniki," I growled between gritted teeth, probably blushing ferociously.

Naruto gave me an amused look, "Well, I'm pretty hot for him too," he said.

That did nothing for my blush. "What are you here for Itachi," I asked.

"It's summer, I don't have many classes. Thought I'd come visit my _dear_ Otouto," he said then smirked maliciously, "Didn't really expect to find his tongue down another guy's throat though.

"Well Itachi, you should go upstairs. You're probably really tired from the ride here," I said, getting up from the couch and pushing Itachi up the stairs.

"I get the message. See you Naruto, but you might want to get out of here before our father gets home," Itachi advised, trudging up the stairs to his room.

"Yeah, I better go," Naruto agreed, getting up and grabbing his coat and shoes.

"Oh yeah, um…would you like to go out sometime?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, I didn't kiss you for kicks," Naruto said, smiling, "How's tomorrow? We can go out to lunch somewhere."

"Yeah, that works," I said, "How about Kyuubi Café, downtown?" (A/N: How original)

"Sounds good, see ya then," he said, giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek before running through the rain to his car.

I touched the cheek that Naruto kissed softly and tried unsuccessfully to his a small smile.

"Awww how cute, people with sexual desire," I turned around and smirked at Itachi.

"Are you and your asexual ass feeling jealous?" I asked him.

"Of course not," he said, "Just thought I'd warn you to be careful of unplanned pregnancy."

"Guys can't get pregnant Aniki," I said, rolling my eyes.

"That's not what the yaoi fangirls say," he said, "Homo."

**-Break-**

I fiddled around with my Pepsi as I waited for Naruto to arrive. He must be late…no, I'm just early. I couldn't help it, I'm excited.

"Hey Sasuke," I quickly look up at Naruto, standing there with that smile on his face.

"Hi, I got you a drink," I said, gesturing to the drink across from me.

"Thanks," he said, taking a sip, "First off, I want to say that I really like you, but I don't want to do anything if you're going to get in trouble."

"I don't care of I get in trouble, I really like you too and I don't want to quit now," I told him truthfully.

As long as you're sure. I don't want to have to break up if you're father makes us an then we still see each other and we're other like 'I wish I knew how to quit you'!" he said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, "So," I said, "Naruto, who exactly are you?"

A few hours later I found out a lot about Naruto's likes and dislikes and him about mine. I couldn't believe I was on a date with someone I only really got to know today and the same guy I had listened to play piano.

I must've been too busy talking to Naruto to notice a certain group of people enter the café. That is, until it was too late.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?!"

Shit.

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo walked over to the table Naruto and I were at.

"Hey, who's this Sasuke?" Karin asked when she saw Naruto, "Oh my gosh, is he your boyfriend? Are you on a date?"

"Guys, it's none of our business," Juugo said, shaking his head at our rude friends.

I sighed, "Guys, this is Naruto. Naruto this is Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin," I introduced.

"Ha, he said your name last," Suigetsu said, pointing at Karin.

For once, Karin ignored Suigetsu. She was too busy with Naruto, "Naruto huh? You're cute; I always knew Sasuke had good taste in men. Now you take good care of our boy. He's a tight ass, but we love him…actually we don't know if his ass is that tight. You could always check for us though," she said with a wink.

By now I was banging my head against the table. Maybe I'd get a concussion and forget all about this. I knew having friends would be nothing but trouble.

"So where did you guys meet? A gay bar?" Suigetsu asked, stealing my drink.

Naruto was still blushing from Karin's earlier comment (the one involving my ass), "Actually, I'm one of his father's students," Naruto said. Oh god.

"Karin grinned devilishly at me, "Sasuke you naughty boy, you know you're not allowed to even look, let alone date and eventually screw, you're father's students," she scolded.

Note to self: Get new friends.

Juugo, sensing my distress, pulled Karin and Suigetsu away from Naruto. "Sorry," he said, "They're pretty much socially retarded and have no manners."

Note to self: Keep Juugo.

"Um…Juugo…?" I said, gesturing with my head towards the door. He got the, now arguing, Karin and Suigetsu out of the café.

Naruto laughed nervously, "Nice friends," he said and I sighed.

**I love this chapter! I know it's moving pretty fast, but I didn't see any need to include all the boring stuff going on in between when they met and when they got together. Anyways, please review. **


	3. Not Tonight

Hellooo everyone

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. (bows) I already have explained in my profile what's been going on so if you want to hear that spiel, go there. I wanted to update sooner, but I've been sick since that last day of school. Also, I'll try really hard to update, but (I know, the dreaded but) I got into AP English and have homework to do over the summer. Please forgive the lateness. **

**Black and White Piano Keys**

**A few days after Sasuke and Naruto's first date**

"Mother…?" I asked, walking cautiously into the kitchen. This might turn ugly.

"Yes dear?" she asked, smiling kindly at me.

I sighed; I still can't believe I'm talking to her about this. "I need to talk to you," I said.

"Okay," she said and sat down at the kitchen table. I sat next to her.

"Um…you know father's student Uzumaki Naruto?" I asked. Good thing I thought of what to say beforehand.

Mother tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Yes, I think so. He's the really talented one right? The one your father is always talking about?" she asked.

Oh yeah, father talks a lot about his students to us. Every time he mentioned Naruto I had to bite my tongue so I didn't say anything unnecessary.

"Yeah, him…well, I'm…we're…he's my boyfriend okay?" I blurted out. I'm in so much trouble.

My mother blinked at me a few times, "Oh no, Sasuke," she said, "I know you're gay and you know I'm perfectly fine with it and I know it wasn't fair that your father was even more upset than he was with Itachi being asexual or whatever, but he was just upset that both of his sons wouldn't give him grandchildren and I would like grandchildren too of course, but it's your choice and-"

"Mother!" I interrupted, "Off topic."

"Oh yes, sorry," she said, "Well, I don't mind of course, but your father…"

"Could you maybe talk to him for me?" I asked, "I hate keeping it a secret and you're better at talking to him."

She smiled softly at me, "Of course sweetie," she said, "But I can't guarantee a great outcome."

**-Break-**

It took at few hours and a lot of swearing and yelling, but my father finally agreed to let me see Naruto, provided me kept up with his lessons. I told Naruto this on our next date. It made him really happy. All the arguing was worth it just to see that smile.

We went to the movies. I don't know which movie we saw though, wasn't paying attention if you know what I mean. Here's a hint, I almost gave him a blowjob in the theater. Of course, we haven't gone that far…yet, but things had been getting hotter between us lately.

After the movie I drove Naruto home, well I was going to, but five minutes before we reached his house I heard him mumble something.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Don't drive me home tonight," he said.

I glanced at him, "Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to be alone, not when I could be with you," he said.

What he said puzzled me. Alone? He wasn't alone…he had family and friends didn't he? I glanced again at Naruto. He looked…shy, sad, I had never seen that look before. I decided not to ask questions and did a u-turn, driving away from Naruto's house.

I drove us to a grassy field, a ways away from the town. I rather not take him to my house and this place was nice. I pulled off to the side of the road and got out of my car, Naruto followed.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked looking around.

"You said you didn't want to go home," I replied, "We can stay here for a bit. It's nice out and there are a lot of stars out tonight."

I lay down on the dry grass and Naruto followed my lead, laying his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his soft, blonde hair. I wonder if he knows how beautiful he is.

Although our situation was barely intimate, I felt my hormones start to get a little out of control. After a few minutes I gave up my fight with them and pulled Naruto in top of me, kissing him passionately. As he groaned into the kiss I wrapped my arms even tighter around him. The sounds he makes turn me on so much. I started to feel an insane, growing need to go further than this, much further.

Just as I thought this, Naruto ended the kiss, "Sasuke, we…can't see the stars," he panted.

"You're more beautiful," I replied, "Better yet, I'll make you see better stars."

"Wha-ahh!" I interrupted Naruto by switching our positions, now I was on top.

Not exactly someone with a lot of patience, I quickly took of Naruto's t-shirt.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked, trying to take back his t-shirt, but I threw it somewhere off to the side.

"Idiot," I whispered, leaning down to recapture his lips.

"Mmm…Sasuke," he murmured against my lips. I couldn't hold back the groan that slipped out caused by Naruto saying my name. He's just so goddamn irresistible. I've been with one or two guys before and I thought they were ok, but no one ever made me feel like this.

"N-Naruto…listen," I whispered, I knew where this was going and I just had to tell him before we went that far, "I love you."

Naruto didn't seem at all surprised at my confession. "I love you too Sasuke," he said, his blue eyes shining and happy.

"Would you want to…?" I trailed off looking down at where our bodies met, noticing the subtle bulge in his pants. He was at least half hard…like me. I knew I was ruining the moment by asking the question, but I wanted to be one hundred percent sure he was ok with it.

"I want to do everything with you," Naruto answered, meaning yes. I couldn't help but smile and leaned down to kiss those gorgeous lips. I sat back up to peal off my shirt and noticed Naruto staring at my chest. I took his hand and ran it over my leg and up to my chest.

"You like?" I asked, surprised at how husky my voice was.

"Yeah," Naruto breathed, his hand moved on its own accord to pinch one of my hardened nipples. I groaned and leaned foreword into his touch, raking my hands though his blonde hair. I took Naruto's hands and pinned them above his head, causing him to look at me questioningly.

"Sorry, but if you keep doing that, I'm going to come before we've even gotten started," I murmured and he blushed. I had to use all my willpower to pull away. I thrusted my hips and Naruto gasped as our now rock hard members rubbed together. I smirked and moved down to sit on Naruto's knees to unbutton his pants. I pulled down his jeans, along with his boxers and paused for a minute to take in that beautiful naked body that was all mine. I ran my finger around Naruto's thighs, careful to avoid his need. The only warning I had was an annoyed growl before I was pushed to the ground, with a very sexy and irritate looking Naruto above me.

"Aren't we just the little tease," he said, edging his hand down to undo my pants. He made quick word of taking them along with my boxers off. His tanned, delicate hand wrapped around me, making me moan. "This is all mine, huh? Aren't I lucky?" he hummed, squeezing my prick with those amazing hands.

"N-Naruto," I said hoarsely. I, Uchiha Sasuke, was not one to just back and be pleasured. I took Naruto's head, pulling him away and turned him on his back.

"Hey, what're you-" Naruto protested, but stopped when I laid on top of him in the sixty-nine position. I could practically sense Naruto's smirk as he wrapped him mouth around my member. I groaned in pleasure and turned my attention to Naruto's cock. Not even bothering with my hands, I took the head in my mouth and shot down, taking all of Naruto into my mouth, causing a strangled cry from my lover. Obviously not wanting to be outdone, he slowly took all of me that he could manage into his mouth. I mentally smirked and gave him an unforgiving suck, and Naruto bit down lightly around my member in retaliation. I released Naruto's member with a wet pop and stuck three fingers into my mouth, sucking loudly so Naruto could hear. When I pulled them out, I moved my fingers, covered in saliva and Naruto's precum, to his heat. I twirled my finger around his puckered entrance before sticking in my pointer finger making Naruto whimper.

"It's alright, baby," I assured him, thrusting my finger in and out shallowly. I continued sucking and licking his member to distract him from the pain, which seemed to be working quite well. After a bit, I entered a second finger, and then a third. When I felt he was stretched out enough, I removed my fingers and got up off Naruto, consequently, making him release my dick which he had been toying with throughout my ministrations. Naruto whined from the loss of heat. I took his legs and spread them open; I took my member and pushed lightly against Naruto's prepared entrance.

"Are you ready?" I asked and he nodded. I slowly slid into him, moaning as his tight heat constricted around my throbbing need. I paused when I was fully in, leaning down to kiss Naruto, tasting my precum in his mouth.

"S-Sasuke…go ahead," Naruto said his voice hoarse. I nodded and began thrusting in and out slowly.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are," I whispered to him, staring lovingly at his red face. I brushed away the tears that had gathered at his eyes from the pain, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, wrapping his arms around my neck, "Please…go faster." I complied and drove faster and faster into him. I hit Naruto's prostate causing him to cry out. "Kami…Sasuke, harder," he pleaded. I continued to thrust erratically into him, taking his throbbing member into my hand and stroking him.

"S-Sasuke," he murmured and came hard into my hand. His muscles tightened around me and I could feel my orgasm drawing closer. I moaned loudly as I spilled my seed into him.

I pulled out and collapsed next to Naruto. His eyes began to close as he drifted off to sleep, his content smile never fading. His name was the last thing I murmured before drifting off to sleep.

**Wow, I haven't written a lemon in forever. I kind of missed it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (which I'm sure you did perverts). Please review, even though this took SO long. **


	4. Walk Away

Told you I'd update sooner, suck it

**Told you I'd update sooner, suck it! Anyways, here the next chapter. Yay. PS: If any of you want a say on what will be my next chapter story, please vote in the poll on my profile or bio or whatever.**

**Black and White Piano Keys**

A few days after my and Naruto's…encounter at the field, I sat outside the door to my father's lesson room, listening to my Naruto play. Unfortunately, I was a little too close to the door and was hit in the head when Naruto opened it.

"Ow," I cried rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto said, evidently suppressing his laughter, "How's my playing?"

"Beautiful, as usual, but not as beautiful as you," I said, standing up and kissing his lips chastely, "Want to go to a movie or something? Maybe we could find a secluded place to park the car afterwards…" I whispered seductively in his ear, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I have a lot of practicing to do," Naruto said, removing my hand, "I'll see you later. I love you." He kissed my cheek and gave me a vibrant smile before going, leaving me dumbstruck.

"Love you too…" I murmured.

**-Break-**

"What's the matter Otouto?" Itachi asked the next day, entering my room (without knocking, may I add) and sitting at the end of my bed.

"Nothing," I mumbled, flipping though a novel I was reading. However, something was wrong. I had just called Naruto and asked him if he wanted to go out, but he said he was too busy practicing. That had been the…fifth time that he was too busy with practicing to be with me.

"You're a horrible liar," Itachi said, shaking his head.

"I'm not a horrible liar, you just read people well," I said, rolling my eyes.

"True, now tell Aniki what's wrong," Itachi encouraged.

I sighed, "Naruto's been really focused on piano lately and…I feel kinda…left out," I admitted.

"You know what a normal human being would do in this situation? _Talk to him_," Itachi said. I swear he thinks I'm some kind of idiot.

"I suppose I should…" I replied.

"Ok, good luck," Itachi said, he went to leave, but before he did, he turned with a somehow knowing look on his face, "Oh and remember, try not to be demanding or anything. That is, if you value your relationship with him."

**-Break-**

It took at least a half hour of arguing over the phone to get Naruto to come talk to me, which concerned me even more. Did he really need to practice that badly? Anyways, I had him meet me at the same field we first at.

"Seriously Sasuke, is this going to take long? I need to get back home," Naruto said, pacing around like a tiger in its cage.

"That's part of the problem," I said, starting to get more and more ticked off.

"_What _are you talking about? What problem do we have?" Naruto asked, giving me a confused look.

"You're not spending any time with me," I blurted out, a little embarrassed at how I sounded like a freaking girl.

"What are you? A girl?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"I think it's reasonable that I become concerned when you rather play allegro in B flat minor than be with me who you supposedly love," I said pointedly.

"First off, it's allegro in B flat _major_," Naruto said and I rolled my eyes, "And second, I do love you! My feelings for you are stronger than I've ever felt with anyone."

"Then can you at least tell me _why_ you are suddenly so focused on piano?" I compromised.

"I…it's none of your business," Naruto said quietly.

"What the hell is that? You say who love me and then you tell me something is 'none of my business'," I said. I just wanted to punch him, but of course I didn't.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I should tell you everything that goes on in my life," Naruto said.

"It's not that I shouldn't know, I want to know," I retorted.

"Well, I don't want you to know," Naruto said, but he looked insure.

"Then if you don't want me in your life, I'll leave," I said, my voice shaking.

Naruto said nothing. I wish I heard his heart breaking, but the only thing I heard was the sound of my heart shattering. I turned and walked away, hoping Naruto would chase after me, but he didn't.

It took all my power not to look back.

**I know it's a really short chapter, but this was the best place to end it. Remember to vote in the poll on my profile to choose the next fanfiction I post. **


	5. Black and White Piano Keys

**A chance to meet me! I'll be going to Ikasucon 2008 in Fort Wayne, Indiana. I don't know which day yet, but I'll be there so if anyone's going maybe we'll see each other. If I Cosplay at all, I'll probably be Teru Mikami from Death Note, if not I'll probably have my Deidara t-shirt that I made that says 'Art is a Bang' on the front and has an Akatsuki cloud on the back. It'll be my first con and I don't know how difficult it would be to find me, but if any of you are going let me know, I'd love to meet any of my readers.**

**Holy (beep) on a (beep)ing sandwich with (beep) on top…and a side helping of (beep)! Lulz, Yu-gi-oh Abridged. Well, this is the last chapter. I know! Already! My stories suck, they end too quickly, I hate it but I can't think of anything else to say! (Sits in corner all depressed like Tamaki from Ouran). I hope you all like it anyways.  
**

**Black and White Piano Keys**

It's been two weeks since I walked away from Naruto. No one has been asking me why I'm not talking to him, but that's good. I don't want to talk about it. Things are pretty much back to normal. When one of father's students comes, I go up to my room and block it all out. _Especially_ when it's Naruto's lesson, which I noticed he's been having more of. One thing that is different is that I've been listening to a lot of classical music lately. I even got some on my ipod. I guess I do like it, even if it reminds me of him.

One day, during Naruto's lesson there was a knock at my door. For some reason I wondered (hoped) if it was Naruto.

"Sasuke turn off your ipod and open the door."

I sighed, "Coming Aniki," I said, letting Itachi in my room.

"What's wrong Otouto? What happened with Naruto?" Itachi asked. I sighed, of course Itachi noticed.

"It's none of your-," I stopped, remembering what Naruto had said, "It's nothing Itachi."

Itachi shook his head and grabbed my ipod, putting on the headphones. "Ah, The London Notebook, Mozart. You got it bad Sasuke," Itachi said.

I took back my ipod. "Go away, Itachi," I said.

"Ok, but you know you're going to regret not doing anything," he said.

I just shook my head, "Trust me," I murmured, "I already am."

**-Break-**

"Sasuke, it's time to get ready," my mother said, sticking her head into my room.

"Ready for what?" I asked her. It was Saturday evening and I had a night of nothing planned.

"Didn't you know? Naruto has a concert tonight. He didn't tell you?" my mom asked.

"No…he didn't," I said.

"Huh. Well, you father is really excited. Now hurry up and get changed," she replied, and left me to get ready.

I sat there for a second wondering why I didn't know about this. Wait, where were my nice clothes?

"Fuck."

**-Break-**

"Hey Otouto, your boy's next," Itachi whispered, pointing to his name in the program.

"He's not my 'boy'," I murmured back. My heart was pounding like crazy. I hadn't seen Naruto in weeks or heard him play.

"Next up is Uzumaki Naruto, playing Minuet in G," the MC announced.

I covered my eyes; I just couldn't look at him.

Itachi made me move my hands. "Foolish Otouto, watch," he said.

I opened my eyes and…fuck he looked good in a suit. Five notes into the song I almost fell apart. God, I missed that playing. I missed _him_. Why did I let him go? I asked myself through his whole performance, but I never came up with an adequate answer.

**-Break-**

"That was a great concert, don't you think son?"

"Yes, father," I replied and it was. We were at a kind of after party. I know. An after party for a piano concert? What's up with that?

Anyways, I had been trying to find Naruto, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Aniki, have you seen Naruto?" I asked Itachi who was talking to a tall blue-skinned man.

"Huh? Oh, Sasuke. No I haven't. Run along now," he said, waving me away.

"Ok…" I said. Itachi was acting weird. While I continued searching I walked passed two men talking. What they were saying caught my attention.

"That was a good show."

"Yeah, I heard they paid those kids a lot of money to play."

"Speaking of money, you know that Naruto kid?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, I heard he doesn't have a lot of money, since his parents died. Fugaku doesn't even charge him, which odd for him."

"Well, I can see why. He is very good…"

Naruto? Parents? Died? Money?

This was a lot of new information for me. This just made me want to talk with Naruto more though and I continued looking for him. I went to the back of the room, not finding him anywhere with the crowds of people. I found a door that I hadn't noticed before.

"_Might as well…" _I thought and entered to find myself behind the stage.

I heard music coming from behind the curtain. At first I thought it was a radio, but then realized it was someone on the piano. I walked around to the front of the stage to find Naruto was the one playing.

"Linkin Park, In the End," I said, causing Naruto to jump.

"Yep," Naruto said softly, as I sat down next to him on the bench. We were both quiet for a minute.

"That's not classical," I said.

"Classical is not the only thing you can play on the piano. There's jazz and blues and waltz…" he trailed off, eyes avoiding mine.

"I see," I replied.

"You know…I really like this piano. Mine is an upright and it's really old," Naruto said, running his fingers over the keys of the pristine grand piano.

"Do you have money for a new one?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"No…I-," Naruto started to say.

"It's alright," I stopped him, "I know."

"Oh…" he murmured, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was embarrassed. That's why I was practicing so much, I really needed to get this is I could get some money."

There was nothing for me to say, so a wrapped my arms around him and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"I missed you," Naruto whispered in my ear.

"Me too. I'm sorry for walking away," I said.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about me," Naruto replied.

"It's okay," I said, a little embarrassed when my voice cracked, "I love you."

"I love you too," Naruto whispered, "I never stopped."

**-Epilogue-**

"See ya guys," I called to Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo as Naruto and I waved goodbye.

"Don't forget protection," Karin said.

"I'm thirsty," Suigetsu whined.

"God, shut up!" Karin yelled at him.

Once they were finally out of eyesight, Naruto looked at me mischievously.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"My parents aren't home," I said and then to my surprise, Naruto picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house, "Hey warn me before you do that."

Naruto chuckled and carried me into the living room and I couldn't help but also laugh. Why wouldn't I? I've never been so happy before.

However, we stopped laughing when we reached the living room and saw Itachi on the couch all over the guy from the piano concert. Naruto set me down and I was glad he didn't drop me from the shock. The two didn't seem to notice us.

"Who's asexual now?" I asked with a malicious smirk.

Itachi shot up with his hair messy and his lips red and swollen. "Guys this is Kisame, Kisame this is my brother Sasuke and his boyfriend Naruto. Nice to meet you, bye-bye," Itachi said, our indication to make ourselves scarce _now_.

"You're gonna hear about this later, Aniki," I said.

"Get out!" Itachi yelled, throwing a pillow at us.

Naruto and I quickly left. I was going to take him upstairs, but Naruto had other plans and pulled me into my father's lesson room. Naruto sat down on the piano bench and patted the seat next to him.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked.

"How about…a waltz?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Ok," Naruto said and began playing.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, following his hands with my eyes. I don't know how long this heaven will last. All I know is that I'll hang on to Naruto as long as I can and I'll never get tired of watching those fingers move, whether they are on me or those black and white piano keys.

**The End**

**Yay? I hope you liked it. I know I get frustrated because my stories are so short, but I'll keep trying to make a decent sized one. I loves you (and I'll love you more if you review (cough, cough)) **


End file.
